character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of Gaia: The Verse of Convergence
Prologue In the beginning, there was the Origin. The Origin was the wheel that set the multiverse into motion, and as it turned, each and every angle corresponded to the creation of a new reality, the source of the Many Worlds Theory portrayed by several physicists in some miniscule amount in the boundless, infinite quantity of universes, dimensions, and pocket realities found in the Origin's innumerable rotations, the vastness of the number ascending beyond all forms of measurement. In some worlds, universes were barren and desolate, lacking any forms of life, for various reasons, for example, the constant irradiation of the universe, the achievement of permanent thermodynamic equillibirum soon after the Big Bang, and other, unknown reasons. In others, the unverse teemed with life, from some being chaotic, war-stricken realms to others being peaceful, serene universes not far from utopias. However, while they were as an Origin, there was also an Anti-Origin. As the Origin populated the blank canvas of nothingness that was the state of everything there was, is and ever would be at the time, the principles of Universal Duality, or more accurately known as Newton's Third Law came into play, where universes would collide with the equivalent of anti-matter universes, destroying each other in massive bursts of energy that rippled through surrounding universes on the multiversal, megaversal, and omniversal scales. It has been theorized that both the Origin and Anti-Origin are both, in fact parts of a larger Origin that serves as the Origin for all things, including the very concept of nothingness and everything. Life would soon evolve to permeate the gaps between the Anti-Origin and the Origin in one of the many multiverses generated by these two fundamental existential forces, creating what may seem to be perhaps the strangest thing yet., through the mutations brought about by aforementioned massive butst of energies Beings having an inverse origin, entered the universe of one of regular Origin, attempting to invade and crush the Origin from the inside, in what many may consider Incursions. However, one man, alone on the planet they would soon call Gaia, stood up to these beings, and this man, was known solely as, Issac. You see, the Origin, was not only responsible for the creation of the vast omniverse we see today, but firstly created an embodiment of itself, standing on the very first universe to be created by man, having called the third planet from the Solar System, Earth, in this case. Noticing the threat, and how ill-prepared the foe was to deal with such a powerful being, the embodiment of the positive matter omniverse completely obliterated the intruders, before completely rewriting itself. For a brief time, the rotations of the Origin had stopped, and in fact, reversed. Issac channeled his power as the Avatar of the Origin to bring together universes to be able to fight off any future invaders, as it would need time to recover from fighting off and completely involving itself in the matter of the mortals that inhabit it. In the new world, reborn out of the ashes of the primary universe, we have ourselves a world with the properties of many others. A world where the mystical, the technological, the genetically-engineered and the supernatural all blend themselves together to make a world that it's inhabitants instinctively call Gaia, secretly the centre of the omniverse, with the universe it belongs to being the central universe of the Origin. The world is nothing like it was, or was ever meant to be, as the supernatural walk upon the Earth as if it was completely natural, and Kingdoms exist and far outlast their time. Welcome to Gaia, home of the Seven Kingdoms, source of the Verse of Convergence. Chapter 1: Mortal Enemies!? Chapter 2: Ensnared in The Embrace Chapter 3: Answers First, Reports After Chapter 3.2: The Demon King and..Who is Liara? Chapter Four: Courting Chapter 5: Betrayal, Hidden Heritage Chapter 6: Arcandia's White Snake and Infernium's King Chapter 7: Retrieval: Seige on Infernium|Demonic Retaliation Chapter 8: A New Dawn Approaches|Red Skies Turn Blue Once More Chapter 9: Council of the Seven Chapter 10: Influence Darker than the Devil Chapter 11: Reports of Attack Chapter 12: Interference of a New Ally, Enter Vitellia Chapter 13: World Origin Capter 14: Enter The Pit Category:Fanon Category:Vegeta2314's Fanon